deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Durability Cartoon Characters Battle Royale
This is a What-If? Death Battle that features cartoon characters with a GREAT durability (Author: New super sonic kirby X). Description Exist many cartoons, in some cartoons, some characters have a GREAT durability, being able to survive to many things to make the show funny, but the frecuently users of this feature will fight in a Death Battle to see who is deadlist! Interlude Wiz: Cartoon jokes, exist many tipes of them... Boomstick: Like the one who dies and revives the next episode without explication. Wiz: Also are the one who breaks the fourth wall, or the Gary Stu guy. Boomstick: Or also the emo badass guy. Wiz: But in this episode, we'll talk about the characters whit a great durability, surviving to deadly things or warp the reality. Boomstick: Like Bugs Bunny, one of the Looney Tunes main protagonists. Wiz: Or Mickey Mouse, the famous classic cartoon character and Disney mascot. Boomstick: Also, Spongebob Squarepants! The protagonist of his eponymous series of Nickelodeon. Wiz: And Gumball Watterson, protagonist of Cartoon Network's The Amazing World of Gumball. My name is Wiz. Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And our job is analyze their weapons, armor and powers to see who would win a Death Battle! Bugs Bunny Wiz: Bugs Bunny is the main protagonist of the classic Looney Tunes series alongside his companion, Daffy Duck. Boomstick: And actually this funny bunny is the most famous, and I say with rhyme. Wiz: And he is one of the most famous character cartoons of the history. Boomstick: And he is the mascot of Warner Bros. Wiz: Alongside Mickey Mouse, he is one of the "parents of the cartoons" Boomstick: Don't forget Popeye!! Wiz: Popeye? I don't know if he has cartoon durability. Boomstick: Bugs and the Looney Tunes characters protagonized many series, like "Merry Melodies" (the first Looney Tunes version), "Tiny Toons" "Looney Tunes (2010s)" and also spin-offs like "Chip n'Dale Rescue Team" and "Wabbit" (which is protagonized by Bugs). Wiz: The franchise also made movies like "Space Jam" or "Looney Tunes: Back in action". In many times, Bugs Bunny uses the Cartoon durability and reality warping. Boomstick: And also parodies other series of Warner Bros. (Or other companies). Bugs Bunny appears in the analysis screen. Wiz and Boomstick: Bugs Bunny is here!? Bugs Bunny: What's up, dude? Bugs Bunny eats his carrot. Mickey Mouse Wiz: Mickey Mouse is the mascot of Disney. Boomstick: He appears in..Mickey Mouse has many appearances, that I forgot all. Wiz: In his debut, Mickey Mouse appeared in incountable black and white shorts. Boomstick: I heard that Mickey Mouse's antecesor was Oswald the Lucky Bunny. Wiz: He also appears in his own television series like "The House of Mickey Mouse" and another series. Boomstick: He also appears in ALL Disney movies that not are of Pixar. Wiz: Mickey's reality warping abilities are similar to Bugs Bunny skills. Boomstick: And also he breaks the fourth wall. Wiz: In many times (normally in his 2015 shorts) Mickey survived to many deadly things. Boomstick: Mickey remembers me at one form to Super Mario... Spongebob Squarepants Gumball Watterson Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles